


warmth

by four (three)



Series: homegrown (a sleepy bois collection) [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Growing Pains, Hurt/Comfort, Sparring, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/three/pseuds/four
Summary: Phil gives Techno and Wilbur twin swords.Wilbur just wants the warmth of the sun.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & Phil Watson
Series: homegrown (a sleepy bois collection) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064543
Comments: 13
Kudos: 241





	warmth

**Author's Note:**

> this is for sleepytwt

Wilbur weighs the blade in his hand. It’s heavier than he expected, and when he holds it out it balances across his open palm. The hilt is braided leather and warm from Phil’s hand. Wilbur slashes the air once, shaky and unpracticed then drives the pommel down on an invisible enemy.

“You’ll get it.” Phil’s voice is as warm as the hilt of the sword he’s just given him. Will looks up, the sun shadowed by his dad’s silhouette. He’s so tall. Maybe one day they’ll be the same height.

“S’it mine?” Wilbur asks, holding onto the sword a little tighter.  
  
“As long as you use it well.” Phil says and places a heavy hand on his shoulder. “A sword like this does not do harm.” And he pats his own, sheathed at his waist.

Beside him, Techno is turning his own sword over, his calculating eyes sliding over the blade. “How? Isn’t it for fighting?” His voice is pitchy. Techno’s just a few inches taller now and Wilbur wants to shove him over for it.

“It’s for protecting.” Phil says and turns towards the sun. It illuminates his hair, like good, golden wheat. “Just like how I keep you safe, you’ll do the same.”  
  
Techno steps forward, taking his place at Phil’s side like he belongs. Wilbur hurries to follow, and the sun is hot and so so bright. He closes his eyes to it.

-

Dust fills Wilbur’s lungs as Techno knocks him back into the dirt again. He holds his sword across his body, pushing back against his brother’s where it threatens to sway his hand. His hand is trembling against the force of it, but with a huff he succeeds in shoving him off.  
  
“That was better.” Phil calls. Will wipes the sweat from his forehead, smearing dirt across his face. “Techno you need to be less offensive, or you’ll never learn to block. Wilbur, stop waiting for him to come at you.”  
  
It was the same advice he’s heard a thousand times. Wilbur grits his teeth and nods.

This time, when Phil nods, he presses forward. Predictably, Techno does the same. Their twin swords meet, the grating sound of metal and metal. His brother’s face is contorted, a fierce desire to win overshadowing his normally fair features.

Wilbur shifts, allowing Techno’s sword to slide down his own until the blade nicks his grip. He lets go and the blade drops with a thud. Just as quickly, Techno presses his own under Will’s chin.

“Yield.”  
  
“I yield.”

When the sword falls away, Wilbur looks to Phil. He’s turned away, facing the late afternoon sun where it dips below the horizon.

\--

Wilbur looks out over the city. It is a parody of his intentions, a mockery of independence. Pockmarked and half-ruined and laughing at him. His brother is among them, weaving in between the faces that have grown so unfamiliar.  
  
It all feels so far away. When night shadows gather in the corners he’d once built, he can’t imagine the sun has ever touched them. Techno’s eyes find him, serious and dark. Wilbur holds the gaze for a second then looks away.  
  
He always breaks first.

It was time to go. Some things couldn’t be saved.

For the first time, Wilbur wonders who he’s meant to be protecting.

\--

For a second, Wilbur thinks it’s some trick. Too much time spent alone and in the company of traitors. Has his mind conjured up some small ghost of comfort?

Phil watches him with that same even stare. Will wonders if Techno has inherited it or if he’d learned it.

But when he moves, the torchlight spreads across his face, a bare imitation of the sunlight. “Just wait until morning, Wilbur.” He says quietly. “We can start again in the morning.”  
  
Will’s hand is heavy on the button. It feels cold and other, more a tool than an extension of himself. “I’m saving it.” He says. “I’m protecting it.”

Phil’s eyes fall to the empty scabbard at Wilbur’s side. He can’t remember when he’d lost it, but it was gone.

“Will.” He’s never heard his father beg. “Please.”

Wilbur lurches forward, pressing the button down with a click and collapsing into Phil’s arms. “It’s okay. I can fix it.” His heaves, breath ragged and so, so cold.

“No.” Wilbur shudders as Phil withdraws his blade. “It’s over now.” Blood, dark and almost black spills onto the stone. It catches the torchlight and Willbur reaches out to touch. It’s so warm.

\--

Wilbur can’t remember what had once fit into the empty place at his belt. There is a weight missing. He runs his hand over the leather sheath.

His friends, alive and real are bathing in light. They stand at the yawning entrance to the underground. And they are looking at him.

When Wilbur faces the sunrise, unrelentingly beautiful, it doesn’t blind him. He can look and look and look. Why then, does he still feel so cold?

“Wilbur?” Niki says softly.  
  
He tilts his head until she shimmers into focus.  
  
“There’s someone you should meet.” She says it so delicately. Will wonders when he’d come to deserve that.

The man who steps into the sunlight isn’t a stranger. He is taller than Will remembers, but he has that same look in his eye. Like coal after fire. “I think it’s time I gave this back.” And his brother holds out a sword. In his open palm, it lies flat and perfectly balanced.

  
Wilbur reaches out and takes the hilt in his hand, and it is so warm.

**Author's Note:**

> :) kudos appreciated.


End file.
